memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/For the Uniform/Chapter Two
The Defiant is docked at the station. Captain's log, stardate 50488.2. The Defiant has returned to the station, but not under its own power. The starship Malinche had to tow us home. In his office Commander Halliwell and Chief O'Brien are giving Captain Martin the complete damage report on the Defiant and how long it will take to restore her systems. We've got our work cut out for us, Commander Martin's cascade virus disabled every memory circuit on the Defiant, we have to reload and reprogram the entire database Chief O'Brien says as he looks at Captain Martin and hands him a padd. Captain Martin looks at him. How long will it take? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Miles looks at the Commander then at the Captain. If we were at a spacedock of a starbase a month but here two weeks and that's working with three shifts round the clock Chief O'Brien says as he looks at the Captain and Commander. He looks at him. Get started and if you need any additional help I'll see what I can do Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He nods and leaves as Commander Halliwell looks at him asked if he was all right. Are you all right?, you will get another chance to capture him says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. My ship disabled and crippled, my brother is out there causing trouble, and we're almost at war with the Dominion, if the Dominion came pouring through that wormhole with the Defiant in it's current position we wouldn't stand a chance how's Kira and the baby? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. They are fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Worf walks into the office holding a padd as Captain Martin looks at him. What word do you have from Starfleet Intelligence? Captain Martin asked as he looks at him. Worf looks at them both. Two Bolian freighters have disappeared near the Badlands, they believe the Maquis are responsible Worf says as he looks at them. Commander Halliwell is confused about that and asked what was the cargo as he looks at the padd. What was the cargo? asked Typhuss as he looks at Worf. He looks at them. Several thousand tons of selenium and rhodium nitrite Commander Worf says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. That's not very valuable cargo, what would they want with it? Captain Martin asked as he looks at them both. Commander Worf looks at them. Commander Dax is analyzing the possibilities Commander Worf says as he looks at them. He sighs. Good, in the meantime, help Chief O'Brien get the Defiant back online, I want to get out there as soon as possible Captain Martin says as he looks at both Commander Worf and Commander Halliwell. He gestures Captain Sanders into the office as they both leave. What can I do for you Mike? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Captain Sanders breathes and looks at him. I don't know quite how to tell you this so I'll just say it, Starfleet Command has given me a new assignment, they want me to bring in Martin Captain Sanders says as he looks at him. He smiles at him. Oh, you mean you've been ordered to help me bring him in, don't you? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Sanders shakes his head. No, your mission orders have changed, your brother Commander Martin is no longer your responsibility Captain Sanders says as he looks at Captain Martin. He isn't happy by what's he's hearing. Did they give you a reason? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Sanders looks at him. You've been after him for eight months, not to put too fine a point on it, but you haven't gotten the job done, look, Captain, I understand how you feel, if one of my officers had fooled me the way Brandon fooled you, I'd take it personally, too, bad choice of words, I didn't mean fooled Captain Sanders says as he looks at Captain Martin. John raised his hand. No, you're exactly right, I was fooled, but it won't happen again Captain Martin says as he looks at Captain Sanders. Captain Sanders looks at him. That's not the issue, Starfleet also believes that where Commander Martin is concerned, you're vulnerable, he just knows you too well, Captain, so maybe it's time for someone he doesn't know to go after him Captain Sanders says as he looks at him. Captain Martin looks at him. Good hunting Mike Captain Martin says as he shook his hand. Captain Sanders looks at him. Thank you, John Captain Sanders says as he looks at him. He leaves. In his quarters John is pacing about as Dax chats with him. The good news is Starfleet Intelligence is making progress breaking the Maquis communication codes Commander Dax says as she looks at Captain Martin. He paces about and looks at her. The bad news is it won't do us any good, we're out of the game, but what the hell, right? You win some, you lose some John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You always had problems with the lose some part of that Jadzia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What can I say, old man? in twenty five years of duty, I have never ever been taken off an assignment until now Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Right, this is about being taken off the assignment, it has nothing to do with a certain ex-security officer we both know Jadzia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. He worked under me for a year and a half, I saw him almost every day, read his reports, had him for dinner, I even took him to a baseball game in the holosuite once and I never saw it, it's my job to be a good judge of character and what did I do? Not only did I not see it, I put him up for a promotion my own brother my family Jadzia am I that readable? John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. He played his hand well Jadzia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. He played me all right, and what is my excuse? is he a changeling? no, is he a being with seven lifetimes of experience?, no,is he a wormhole alien?, no, he's just a man, like me and he beat me! John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. John I've known you since you were a kid when your mother was helping me with the Federation-Klingon Peace treaty of 2293, and you're a great judge of character it's just that you didn't see it coming and neither did your mother and the others Jadzia says as she looks at him. Then the doors chimed. Come John says as he looks at them. Then Commander Halliwell walks in holding a padd and gives him a report on his brother's movements.